


Nailed it.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan gets dragged along to the nail salon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nailed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I will get there.
> 
> For full details please see my tumblrs. Please also dump your prompts into that.
> 
> tinypeckers.tumblr.com

Ryan was a lucky man. His life was filled with wonderful, magnificent things. He owned his own home in a nice neighbourhood, Ryan had his own car and a dog that technically wasn’t his but might as well have been because of how they’d bonded. Most importantly of all Ryan was lucky enough to experience the treasure that is love… twice. Ryan was dating two girls – two extraordinary, kind and beautiful girls. He knew that his neighbours looked at him strangely and judged him profusely but Ryan and his girlfriends ignored them all. Their opinions meant nothing. Ryan was in love and he knew, by their looks and gentle touches, that his girlfriends loved him too.

 

 

Ashley was blonde, bouncy and god damn beautiful. She could light up a room with the smallest of smiles. Ashley was Ryan’s rock. In the morning after a night when he couldn’t sleep it was Ashley who’d wake him up with gentle whispering and delicate touches. She wasn’t always so sweet and even when she shoved Ryan’s toothbrush, caked in toothpaste and slightly moist, into his mouth and screamed at him to leave the bed he loved her. Ashley was the most likely out of Ryan’s two girlfriends to cook breakfast. She wasn’t as good as Ryan was at cooking. He often told her that. Ryan also often got a slice of buttered toast thrown at his head gone seven am following such a comment. Ryan loved how Ashley was so sure of herself. Ryan had, and always would, love Ashley.

 

 

Meg was the youngest of all three of them and yet the most ambitious. Ryan had yet to discover something that Meg could not do. There were times where she had struggled… perhaps a jar or two that were never mentioned for Meg’s pride’s sake. Meg possessed the body of a goddess and she was not afraid to show anybody it. Ryan appreciated it on a daily basis. Meg was as smart as Ashley was and just as bubbly as the other lady. Meg liked to decorate their home with silly little trinkets and inside jokes that their guests didn’t always appreciate. Ryan always flushed red when Meg brought out their genitalia-shaped salt and pepper shakers on a night where they invited guests. Meg was unapologetically herself at all times and Ryan admired her confidence. He’d never had such power.

 

 

Ryan’s two girlfriends were his world. They would do anything for him and in turn, Ryan would do anything for them. It was what had got Ryan into this mess. It was why he was staring regretfully at the shop front while his girlfriends squealed.

“Do we really have to go and get pedicures?” Ryan asked, perhaps for the third or fourth time since his girlfriends had unloaded the bombshell upon him.

“I really don’t get what your problem is… we’re inviting you to come and get pampered with us.” Ashley murmured as she started to walk towards the shop door.

“That’s not the point… I don’t have to paint too them do I?” Ryan asked miserably.

“Duh, what’s the point in a pedicure without a paint job?” Meg giggled at Ryan’s discomfort.

 

 

The shop was surprisingly pleasant. Ryan took note of the clean, calming white walls and all the sweet little zen trinkets around the room. It did not look like the nail torture station he had imagined. Ryan was led inside by Meg who was following a very serious Ashley.

“Hi,” Ashley greeted the receptionist with a big, self-satisfied smile, “we’ve booked three pedicures.” Ashley explained and from there gave the details of the booking. The lady behind the desk smirked at Ryan and that, well that was the last straw.

“This is too much.” Ryan complained as he tried to leave. Meg kept him right where she wanted him though.

“Stop being such a spoil sport, Rye-bread.” Meg said. She’d adopted the achievement hunter’s group of lads’ nickname for Ryan. She thought that it was cute. Ryan thought that it was dumb.

 

 

Ryan didn’t say anything further and he actually let himself be led to a chair. He tried to pout and grumble as he removed his shoes but Meg and Ashley paid him no mind. They sat either side of him. Within seconds of relaxing into the chair they were having a chat that Ryan was not invited to enter. They talked of the The Know, that lady’s hair they saw down the street and other things that Ryan had never heard of before. He found that their talking was just as relaxing to him as the hands that had found his feet. Ryan hated his feet, usually, but when a professional was massaging them so gently it was amazing. Ryan had closed his eyes, truly appreciating the wonders of a foot massage. Ashley and Meg had gone quiet simply to watch and smile smugly at him. They knew that Ryan would see the light soon enough.

 

 

It was when Ryan started to snore that Meg and Ashley really lost it. Even the lady working upon his feet was quite surprised when the smallest snore escaped Ryan’s lips.

“Oh, this is precious.” Meg cooed as she lifted her phone and snapped a picture of her boyfriend.

“He’s going to murder you for that.” Ashley warned as Meg started to film the next snore. “He is after all the Mad King.” Ashley reminded her girlfriend with a little laugh.

“Oh please, Ryan is far from the mad king. He is an absolute giant softie.” Meg declared. She snickered to herself as she began uploading the evidence to the internet. What happened to it from there couldn’t be called her responsibility… the internet was crazy! At least, that was what Meg would use in her defence when Ryan woke up.

 

 

Meg and Ashley had already picked their colours. They knew what they wanted as they always came to the same nail salon. Even the people that worked there knew what they wanted. A lovely sea foam blue for Ashley and a deep and mysterious purple for Meg. Ryan, however, had not chosen a colour as of yet.

“Shall I wake him?” The lady asked unsurely, “or shall we forget about the colour?” She asked both Meg and Ashley. The two girls shook their heads.

“No, no – he’s already told us that he’d like a lovely pink colour.” Meg said.

“Are you sure?” The lady questioned. She knew a mischievous look when she saw one. It was the same look Meg had had when she suggested to Ashley that they bring Ryan along with them in the first place. Ashley nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, and we’ll pay extra for a little gem on his big toe.” She laughed. Not one to argue, the lady set about doing as they had told her.

 

 

When Ryan was woken up to leave, he was quite surprised to look down and see his pretty pink and gemmed toes. He wasn’t entirely against it and even got a few giggles from the pictures and videos that his girls had taken.

“I think you were quite relaxed.” Meg said to Ryan. Ryan rolled his eyes.

“I think that is an understatement.” Ryan mused. Ashley nodded in agreement.

“Would you come again?” Ashley asked.

“Of course, I’ve got to keep it up.” Ryan said. He quite looked forward to his next nail appointment.


End file.
